The Dark Star Chonicles
by TGtornadoe
Summary: This story introduces characters that are usually only in party games and sports games into something with plot. Also this story introduces a much darker villain than Bowser but don you worry Bowser fans he's still in there. This story also is partially a love story
1. Chapter 1

(Hello everyone just to clarify this fan fiction will have humour action and may go a little darker than most Mario related stories. Also in this story I will lead the assumption that Luigi and Daisy have not met yet and don't worry if their is any romance it won't be distracting from the story. So enjoy)

**Mario and Luigi**

**The dark star chonicles**

Chapter 1

Mario and Luigi have been in a rut for quite some time. They almost had a weakly schedule for Bowser attacks. The attacks had mostly become a mere nuisance and Bowser is easily dealt with.

One day Peach sent a letter to Mario requesting to come for a visit and to make sure Luigi was their for some reason.

Luigi noticed Mario reading this letter and noticed that it was from the princess. Luigi then went into one of his rants about how lonely his life is compared to Mario's "You're so lucky to have someone like Peach. You know a damsel in distress, someone to save and have kiss you at the end of an adventure" Mario gave Luigi an annoyed but concerned look because he had heard this a million times. Mario then pointed out that Peach wanted to make sure Luigi was there. Luigi then said "Okay well we better get going" So the duo were off on yet another visit to Princess Peaches castle.

Once there they entered and were greeted by Peach who was wearing a her usual pink dress. She asked them to come to the garden where they would gaze up at the stars. They entered and Luigi almost had to drag himself in order to follow them at all, it almost made him sick watching Mario and Peach holding hands and talking like couples do. Although they never actually said they were a couple. As they entered the garden Peach walked over to a girl in an orange dress sitting on a bench apparently waiting for them. Peach led her to the plumbers and began to introduce her but the girl interrupted and began to introduce herself "Hello there I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. My good friend Peach here wanted to introduce me to the plumbers who have apparently saved her about a million times" Luigi looked at her in awe, she was beautiful. Daisy saw this and walked up to Luigi and said "And who might you be" Luigi didn't know what to say but squeaked out "I'm Mario's little brother Linguine ... I mean Luigi" Luigi was sure that he had just ruined his first impression. Daisy giggled at the mistake and said "A nice moustache and a sense of humour. I like that" Daisy then immediately changed the subject "So I guess we should get to looking at those stars" The four then went over to some benches and they all sat down and began to watch the stars twinkle in the sky. Peach sat closest to Mario and Daisy sat closest to Luigi. Peach told Mario that Daisy was bit more forceful and talkative than herself. This showed as Daisy scooted closer to Luigi and Luigi out of nervousness scooted further away. They continued this cycle until Luigi fell off the bench all together. Daisy giggled for a moment and then helped Luigi up. They then went back to watching the stars.

After awhile of star gazing the night suddenly got colder. The group were just about to go inside when Bowser appeared. Bowser was riding in his smiley faced aerial vehicle. He landed in the garden and yelled at the plumbers and princesses "Hi long time no fight" Mario thought about the incorrectness of that remark. Peach asked in a very calm tone "So Bowser whats your plan this time?" Bowser was shocked that no one else was shocked "I..Uh decided to just go head first into he kidnapping thing this time and most of my big elaborate plans usually fall flat on their face so I decided to just wing it you know improvise" Daisy asked Peach quietly "Who the heck is this weirdo?" "This is the guy that always kidnaps me" She responded. Daisy looked at Bowser and said "He doesn't look so tough" Bowser heard this remark and stepped closer and surprisingly Daisy took a step out herself. Bowser was surprised by this, usually Peach would at least scream and cry for help and he had noticed that Peach didn't even do that anymore. Bowser leaned down and started to talk to Daisy in an annoyed tone "Okay you little pipsqueak" Bowser was then pulled down by the hair on his head and Daisy slapped him and said "Don't you know you're supposed to be gentle with a lady" Bowser rubbed the spot on his face that he had been slapped and said furiously "Lady ... Your no lady your ... your..." Before he could finish his thought Bowser was under attack by Mario and Luigi.

Luigi jumped on Bowsers head and Mario ran around behind him and grabbed him by the tail and threw him back into his vehicle head first. Mario was just about to jump up to kick it away but Luigi asked if he could do it. Mario could tell he wanted to impress Daisy so he let him. Luigi jumped up and kicked Bowsers vehicle out towards Bowsers kingdom and the vehicle after gaining its bearings started to drift slowly back with Bowsers legs sticking up and waving about.

Luigi however didn't manage to stick the landing and fell to the ground and landed on his nose which do its size broke his fall.

Later when Luigi came to. He woke up with his friends crowding around him. Luigi asked how long he had been out and Daisy looked at her watch and said "Oh about 5 minutes" Luigi got up and noticed that his nose was bent the wrong direction and he grabbed it and straightened it. It made a cracking noise at it went back into place and the group laughed. Luigi noticed that Daisy was laughing the hardest or at least he thought she was. Mario then looked at a clock on the wall and noticed how late it had gotten and pointed this out to Luigi. Luigi looked up and noticed how late it was as well. The brothers then decided that it would be best to leave so they said their goodbyes and see you tomorrows and whatnot. The two princesses watched as the plumbers left out the castles front gate. Peach noticed that Daisy was looking at Luigi and said "So what do you think of my friends" Daisy was still watching the two as they left and replied "Oh yeah that Luigi's a little darling isn't he" Peach was surprised but pleased that she reacted this way but then asked about what she thought of Mario ad daisy replied not paying much attention "OH yeah he's great you know he's got a lot of red you know I love red. But I think now my favourite colour is green" Peach then said "Yeah it's strange how charming plumbers can be isn't it" Daisy then turned to Peach and said "He's a plumber... that's interesting" Peach noticed that Daisy truly wasn't paying any attention to her so she left. Daisy watched for a little while longer but soon followed.

Meanwhile at Bowsers castle. Koopas were doing everything they could to get Bowser out of his vehicle, but unfortunately due to Bowser being a bit depressed he had begun to eat more and thus gained more weight and thus got bigger. The Koopas finally decided to get a hammer Bro to pry him out. The Hammer Bro used his hammer as a crow bar and he had to get another ones help to pry him out. Bowser sprang out and landed near his door and just then it opened. Bowser looked up to see a figure with a black hood standing over him. The figure was tall and intimidating even to someone of Bowsers size this guy was pretty tall. The figure asked "Are you the King of the Koopas?" Bowser stood up and asked "Who wants to know?" The figure then threw its arms up and Bowser was blown back by a rush of wind. The figure angrily said "I want to know" Bowser got up and said that he was the great and mighty king of the koopas. The figure walked over to Bowser and the king of the Koopas tried to regain a sense of power in the conversation stood up as tall as he could but still wasn't as tall as the figure. Bowser asked who "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The figure responded "I am the Dark one and I have come to ask you if you would like to help me with something" Bowser curiously asked "With what?" The Dark one replied "I want you to help me with a plan that includes the use of Dark Stars" Bowser asked "What the heck ar dark stars?" The Dark one said in a proud tone "They are the source of unimaginable power"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Say what now?

Bowser didn't take this hooded figure seriously, sure he summoned up a pretty big wind and offered him immense power but out of experience Bowser had learned not to just jump in when something sounds good unless it was something he himself though of.

Bowser had been silently examining this thing and he broke the silence saying "Say what now" The hooded figure or the Dark One as he called himself was very annoyed and repeated "I can give you immense power if you would help me gather Dark Stars" Bowser just looked at the strange person and motioned for his guards to kick him out. The two armour clad koopas who were standing near the door rushed to the hooded man. The Dark one then took out a jet Black star with white eyes and from it shot a strange purple bolt of electricity at the koopas. Bowser turned to notice this and saw the Black star which the Dark one quickly hid under his cloak. Bowser rushed over to his guards who were now squirming around on the ground. Bowser wasn't truly as concerned with the well being of his guards, he was more focused on what was happening to them. They were transforming into much more savage looking koopas and their size increased to the point of almost breaking their armour. They got up and they were now... Bowser turned and asked what they were. The Dark one who had walked over to Bowsers throne and answered "They are dark koopas. They may be a little more odd looking but they will still follow commands. Do you see now King Koo..." Bowser interrupted and stated "I am Bowser king of the koopas" Bowser stood up as tall as he could in a hope of intimidating the Dark one. The figure continued "Right... Bowser. Now do you see the potential of these stars, I have created these far superior minions with just one, imagine what we could do with more" Bowser didn't really know what to do. He was usually the one who had to go make people find stars and now this creepy guy was asking him to go find Dark stars that he had never even seen before today. Bowser decided to reject any connection with this weirdo and said "You think you can just come into my palace and start talking partnerships..." Bowser was interrupted "What made you think I wanted a partnership? I could use this star to make you nothing but a lackey with no say at all. You should be grateful that I have even asked your permission" Bowser noticed the sky outside had gotten darker not night dark but still dark. Bowser asked "Uh are you doing that?" The Dark one sat down in Bowsers throne and said "What if I am?" A flash of lightning struck outside as he finished and Bowser said "So um... Partners?" Bowser stuck out his hand for a handshake the Dark one walked to him and grabbed his hand. The Dark ones hand seemed very bony but not skeletal. It was as though he was nothing but skin and bones. The Dark one then said "Yes partners... But first lets improve you a little bit" The Dark One took out his star and Bowser attempted to break free of his grasp. The two were surrounded by a purple light and Bowser could be heard screaming in pain but then started to laugh maniacally.

Back in the Mushroom kingdom Mario and Luigi were starting their day as usual. Luigi being the surprisingly good cook that he is began to prepare breakfast. Mario once again lazily got up and much to Luigi's annoyance walked in as soon as he had finished almost everything. The only thing Mario was required to do was get the knives, forks and plates out but Luigi usually had to rearrange them. As soon as they sat down they heard the doorbell ring. Luigi asked Mario to get it as it was Marios's house. Mario got up and answered the door. At the sight of Peach Mario instantly shook off his sleepiness. Peach also had Daisy with her. Peach asked if they would like to join them for a round of Golf. Mario nodded his head in agreement and called for Luigi "Hey Luigi" Luigi then walked to the door holding a newspaper and looked up and said "Oh Hello Peach hello Da..." Luigi became instantly stunned and yelled running back to his room. Daisy curiously asked Mario "Whats wrong with him? Did I scare him or something?" Mario then asked them to wait outside while he got Luigi.

In Luigi's room the green plumber was frantically running around in circles. Mario entered and Luigi suddenly stopped and stared at him. Luigi then started a bit of a rant "Oh why does it seem that the Princess always either sends a letter or just pops up doesn't she realize we have a phone" Luigi started to rush about and Mario grabbed him and snapped his fingers in front of Luigi's face. Luigi calmed down and Mario let him go. Mario explained what the Princess was here for and Luigi enthusiastically said "That's great I love Golf"

The four then walked out to a small limo driven by a toad chauffeur. Mario always wondered why Peach either sent a letter or walked to his house. Mario simply assumed it was to keep the Mail toad busy and the walks to get exercise he also assumed the constant limo drives were also just to keep the driver in a job. Mario and Luigi placed their clubs in the trunk and the four entered the limo and once again Mario sat next to Peach and Luigi nervously sat next to Daisy. Daisy attempted to start a conversation with a jokey question. "So Luigi whats your favourite colour?" Luigi shyly responded "Uh... Green" Luigi suddenly realized the joke and while laughing asked "What about you" Daisy replied "Orange...It's kind of obvious isn't it?" The two started laughing together as Mario and Peach listened Peach whispered to Mario "See I told you she could cheer him up" Mario nodded in agreement"

Not to far behind them a motorcycle followed them. Riding it was Wario and Waluigi was sitting in a side seat which was far to small for his long legs.

The plumbers and princesses finally arrived at the Golf course. They went to get their clubs and Luigi insisted on carrying Daisies. Daisy giggled at this and let him carry them. The four arrived at hole 1 and Mario was the first to tee off. The ball flew majestically and landed near the green. Peach then took her turn but didn't get her ball near as far as Mario. Daisy then took her first swing and it went almost as far as Mario's. The plumbers were astonished that she could hit that far but Daisy said "OH dang looks like its going to take two" Daisy turned around to see Luigi standing there with his jaw dropped. Daisy then said "Oh what your impressed by that I usually do much better but then again I get a lot of practice"

Back at the parking lot Wario and Waluigi arrived and Wario had to help get the stupidly tall Waluigi out of the side seat. Since Wario and Waluigi were extremely cheap they simply snuck onto the Golf course. They went to the second hole due to someone already being at the first one and began to play. Wario and Waluigi were stupidly competitive and so when either one of them made a good shot they would gloat until the other made a better shot.

Back on the first hole Luigi was getting ready to swing when he heard an excited hollering coming from the next hole. This startled Luigi and he accidentally let go of his club and it went flying. After a moment or two they heard a yell of pain from where the club had landed and the club was thrown back bent into a circle. The club had unfortunately hit Wario and Waluigi was on his back rolling around with laughter. Luigi unfortunately didn't have another driver so Daisy let him borrow hers. Luigi could tell that the club was specially designed and it looked expensive. He then prepared to swing but just as he was about to hit it he stopped and merely tapped it. Daisy asked "What was that?" Luigi then explained "Well its just this is such a nice club that I didn't want to damage it" Daisy poked Luigi's nose and said "Well aren't you just the most thoughtful person I've ever met. But don't worry that clubs been through a hissy fit or two so if you can break it then you must be really strong" Luigi blushed at this remark and propped the ball back up on the tee. Luigi swung with all his might to try and impress Daisy and the Ball went flying. It rocketed straight into the hole and Luigi excitedly yelled out "Woo-Hoo my fist hole in one" Luigi then proceeded to do a little victory dance and then noticed that everyone else was staring and stopped with a look of embarrassment on his face. Daisy giggled at him.

17 holes later.

Wario and Waluigi had slowly been losing momentum in their game stopping every once and awhile to play a dirty trick on the other. They were at the last holes green and Waluigi was defending himself against Wario's accusation that he had cheated (although he definitely had).

The others were just starting on the last hole. The last course was short but still difficult with a winding turn in the middle in the middle of it. Mario whacked his ball and it went just beyond the bushes. Peach hit hers and once again it didn't go as far as Mario's but she didn't mind she was their to have fun. Daisy nailed hers right next to Mario's and then handed her driver to Luigi and their hands touched during the transaction and Luigi felt a bit of a spark. Luigi readied himself he had gotten his first hole in one with that driver and it wasn't even his. Luigi hit his golf ball and it went flying straight through the bushes and unluckily for Waluigi it hit him right in the face. Waluigi fell down and rolled down the greens hill into a sand trap. Wario laughed his head off until another ball with an M on it nailed him in the back of the head and he also fell into the sand trap and of course Mario's ball rolled right into the hole. The group approached the last hole and Peach was just about to make her last put. Just then Wario got up out of the sand trap and startled her causing her to hit the ball to hard and hit Wario in the nose. He then fell back into the sand trap as Waluigi got out. He looked up and saw Daisy. Waluigi was dazed and convinced that it was love at first sight and he also noticed she was a princess which meant cha-ching. So he ran over to her and and bowed but being the tall person he is he was able to bow his head down right to the ground and accidentally got his nose stuck in the hole of the green. He then knelt down and tried to pull his nose out. Wario then got up and helped him but then noticed Mario and marched toward him and gave him an angry stare. Waluigi finally got his nose out of the hole and saw Luigi and ran to him and began to growl at him. Mario and Luigi then looked at each other and said "Oh Brother"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leverage

Wario and Waluigi had been staring angrily at the plumbers for quite time now and Mario and Luigi were simply waiting for them do to something. Peach broke the odd silence saying "Excuse me but could you two odd looking gentlemen please leave us alone" Wario and Waluigi had been waiting for someone to say something and Wario instantly jumped at the remark "OH! So Mario has his girlfriend over here fighting his fights Eh" Waluigi agreed calling the two other plumbers cowards. Luigi stepped forward and tried to politely ask them to leave them alone as well. Waluigi also took a step forward and said "Oh now Mr. Green is trying telling us to leave" Wario then said "Well I don't think we should stay if we're not wanted" Waluigi agreed and the two walked back to their bike. Wario then said to Waluigi "Did you see that, they were totally scared" Waluigi then replied as if Wario had asked a different question "Yeah that red head sure was pretty eh" Wario hopped up and slapped Waluigi in the back of the head to bring him back to reality. Waluigi sneered at Wario and the stubby yellow plumber quickly got on his bike and drove away without him. Waluigi ran after him yelling "WAIT COME BACK!" The four watched the odd duo leave and Daisy asked "Who were those guys?" Peach offered a brief explanation "That was Wario and Waluigi their plumbers like Mario and Luigi but they aren't as successful and they kind of get jealous of them" Daisy asked if they were brothers like Mario and Luigi and Peach continued "We're not sure, at first their was just Wario and one day at a tennis tournament Waluigi showed up. We only really know they don't like Mario and Luigi" The Mario brothers had already began to walk back to the limo and the Princesses followed once again in their usual seating arrangement, but this time Luigi wasn't as nervous.

One week later

In a far distant corner of the mushroom kingdom the Koopas had just found a dark star. The koopas were now all "improved" as the dark one called it. Back in Bowser castle which was now really the Dark ones castle. The hooded man was sitting in Bowsers throne. Bowser entered holding the newly found Dark star. Bowser had definitely been changed, he now had glowing yellow eyes and was covered with a dark purple aura. Bowser presented the dark star to the his new master and the Dark one walked over and took it saying in a quietly angry tone "That took far to long. Their must be a more efficient way of getting these stars" Bowser said "I know who could help you get the rest of the stars" The Dark one sat down in the throne and requested him to explain so Bowser continued "The Mario Bros. Could get them for you" The Dark one then sat up and asked curiously "Who?" Bowser repeated "The Mario Bros. Almost every time I hatch a plan they go running around after stars. It doesn't seem to matter what my plan is they always need to find stars and their darn good at it" The Dark one then took out the two stars and brought them closer together. He could then see Mario and Luigi as if through a television screen. Bowser asked what he was doing and how he was doing it and the Dark one explained "These stars grow in power as they get closer together. With them I can tell what the most precious thing in someones life is" Bowser asked "Well whats the point of that?" The Dark one looked at Bowser and said "For leverage" The two princesses then appeared in the screen that the stars had made and he proclaimed "These princesses must be the most precious things to them. Go! Find these princesses and tell these Mario Brothers if they do not bring me the remaining four dark stars their precious princesses will die" Bowser was stunned by this. In all his years of being a villain he had never made his plan to intentionally hurt someone but he knew if he disobeyed the Dark one would simply turn him into a frog or something. Bowser went to his smiley faced vehicle which was also altered giving it a more evil appearance and commanded the koopas to get to their ships and told them that they were going to attack the mushroom palace.

Inside Bowsers palace the Dark one said to himself "Soon your world will be dark as my heart you happy fools"

Back at Mario and Luigi's house Luigi was doing a bit of an inventory on things while Mario was having a nap. Luigi was checking the sports supply when he noticed Daises driver in his golf bag He must have accidentally put it in his bag by mistake. Luigi then ran to wake up Mario and said "Rise and shine Big bro we need to go visit the palace" Mario was not stirred from his sleep so easily so Luigi went and got a piece of cake from the fridge and held it out in front of Mario's nose. Mario began to sniff the cake and his nose followed it but Luigi yanked it away before he chomped on it. Mario fell to the floor after lunging for the cake and groaned in frustration. Luigi then put the cake back and said again "Come on we need to go give Princess Daisy back her driver" Mario asked why he had to go and Luigi replied "Are you kidding if I went alone I would be to nervous to even step into the front gate" Mario groaned again but finally decided to go with Luigi.

Back at the castle Daisy and Peach were busy doing exercises because as Daisy explained "The only reason you get kidnapped is because you can't defend yourself and the only reason you can't defend yourself is because you're not active enough" Peach knew the real reason was much stranger it was really that she seemed to be the object of a giant reptiles affections and he just couldn't take a hint. Daisy and Peach were currently on exercise bikes and Peach was running out of steam but Daisy looked as if she had just started. Just then the door bell rang and Peach took this as a way to get out of exercising so she ran down the stairs to answer the door.

Peach opened the door to see Mario and Luigi and said while trying to get her breath back "Oh Hello Mario, Luigi whats up" Peach wasn't speaking in her usual calm and composed form but Luigi explained "We just came to drop off Princess Daisies driver. I accidentally put it in my Golf bag" Peach wasn't really listening but she asked "So it took both of you to bring it here" Peach looked at Mario's expression and saw that he wasn't exactly their because he wanted to be. Just then Daisy looked down and saw the Bros. And yelled "Hey guys" Daisy then slid down the stairs railing down to the bottom. Luigi was about to give his explanation of why they were there again but Daisy said excitedly "Hey you find my driver" Luigi handed Daisy the driver and continued "I've been looking everywhere for this, thanks" Daisy then gave Luigi a hug and the green plumber froze with nervousness solid and then practically melted as she let go. Mario was still tired and it showed. Peach then said "Oh Mario you look like you could have a little snack" Mario then remembered he was also hungry and thought it was more important to tend to that first. Mario and Peach then walked to the kitchen leaving Luigi and Daisy alone. Daisy then looked at the green plumber who lost all confidence with his brother gone. Daisy then said "You know you look like you could use a little exercise yourself" Luigi didn't know if he should take that as a friendly remark or an insult. Daisy then grabbed Luigi's hand and said "With Peach gone I don't have anyone to exercise with and I always say that it's better to do things in pairs" Luigi was then dragged up to the exercise size room.

Meanwhile in Wario's and Waluigi's lives they were busy trying to find something to do that wouldn't cost them any money. The Wario Bros. Lived in between the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's kingdom because they really weren't wanted in either kingdom, they were to good for Bowsers kingdom and to bad the the mushroom kingdom. Waluigi was thinking about Daisy and was angry that she payed no attention to him. Wario was angry because he didn't get to fight Mario because of his one rule "Don't fight in front of girls especially wealthy girls" The two were also plumbers but were much less liked due to their habit of making things worse then better. Needless to say they were a little accident prone.

Back in Peaches place Mario was having a nice lunch in the kitchen while Peach went to go change from her exercise clothes to a dress.

Back in the exercise room Daisy and Luigi had began to start a gruelling series of exercises. Luigi didn't dare ask to take a break in fear that this may make the princess think he was weak. After a little bit of everything Daisy finally decided to end with weight lifting. Daisy was surprisingly strong and could lift quite a bit. Luigi stuck to smaller weights but decided to try something bigger to impress Daisy. He walked over to some large weights and attempted to lift them. Daisy stopped to watch which even put more pressure on him. Luigi strained and finally managed to lift it. Daisy clapped for him but suddenly realized that he began to tilt to one side and fell over still holding on to the weights. Luigi let go and his arms still stuck up in the air. Daisy helped him pull them down to his sides and said "You're quite the little power house aren'tya" Luigi nodded and Daisy finally said that she was finished for the day. She then left to go change out of her exercise clothes into a dress. As soon as she left Luigi's arms sprang back up and he fell on his back with exhaustion.

The four then met in the kitchen and decided that since it was such a nice day they would go out and have a picnic in the garden. Mario didn't mention that he had already had lunch do to him always being open for seconds.

Not far away Bowser and a small fleet of Koopa ships drew closer to the castle.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Better Bad guys

Bowser and his fleet began their approach on the mushroom castle. Three ships followed him and they carried several blue spiked shelled red eyed dark koopas. Bowser turned around to command his newly improved army "Okay here's whats we're doing. We are once again going to kidnap the princess but this time we're going to get two for the price of one trip...Okay lets go!" The koopas cheered and they began to descend in their ships.

Back on the ground the group had just finished their picnic and the Mario Bros. were about to leave before they saw Bowser and his ships. Bowser descended and landed in front of them. Peach noticed the changes to Bowser and apparently concerned asked "Bowser what happened to you?" Bowser disembarked his vehicle and walked toward the group saying "What do you mean, I've never felt better" Mario and Luigi stepped in Bowsers way but he simply pushed them aside. Mario then tried to grab Bowser by the tail but Bowser simply whipped his tail around and Mario was thrown into a wall. Bowser then turned to one of his ships and pointed at Luigi. A shot was fired and Luigi barely dodged it. One of three ships then flew behind the princesses and two koopas came down with rope to tie them up. Luigi attempted to jump on them in order to flip them on their backs but he accidentally landed his foot on one of their spikes. Luigi jumped back and held his foot in pain. Mario then got up and tried to attack Bowser who was presently tying up the squirming princesses. Mario charged at Bowser but the koopa king reared back his head and head butted him once again slamming Mario into the wall. Luigi attempted to fight Bowser but the giant reptile instead of spraying a continuous stream red flame shot a single burst of dark purple fire. Luigi managed to dodge it or at least he thought he did. Luigi looked down at his foot which seemed to be very warm. "AH!" He yelled his foot had caught on fire and he then attempted to stomp it out. Bowser threw threw princesses up to one of his ships and they were caught by his koopa crew. Bowser then looked at the plumbers. Mario was stuck in a wall trying to squirm his way out and Luigi was on fire. Bowser put an hand over his eyes in embarrassment and said "I cant believe I actually had trouble beating you before. Okay so here's the deal you bring four dark stars to my castle and you might get your princesses back" Luigi had finally put himself out and Mario had gotten out of the wall. The two attempted to stop Bowser one more time but the ships began to fire bullet bills at them. They also didn't notice that the Bills also blew up after hitting something so when they attempted to jump over one they were blown into the sky and then plummeted back down. Bowser now in his vehicle yelled to them "The Dark one says you have four days and today counts!" Bowser turned to the ships and closed his hand in a fist to signal them and the ships began to fire at the castle and it was quickly levelled.

Mario and Luigi could do nothing but watch as the ships sank slowly out of sight. Neither of them had any clue what dark stars were or where to find them. Toadsworth appeared all covered in soot and ash and asked "Well aren't you going to go save them" Luigi replied "How could we, we can't beat them and the only way to get the princesses back is to get ...Dark Stars" Toadsworth raised an eyebrow and said "Did you say Dark Stars" The Bros. Nodded and Toadsworth told them to follow him.

The three walked to a nearby building and entered and Toadsworth explained where they were going "We're going to see an old friend of mine. She's into Dark things so she may know what you're looking for" He led the Bros. Into a dark purple room in the building and called for his friend "OH mistress Tomilda" A withered old voice said from behind a purple sheet "Sit my friends" The three sat down around a table with a crystal mushroom at the end. Then a Toad who looked older than Toadsworth himself stepped out from behind the curtain and sat down and gazed into her crystal mushrrom and said "You are the famous Mario Bros. Are you not. Oh and Toadsworth how nice to hear you again" Toadsworth whispered to the Bros. "She's Blind" The old toad looked up suddenly and said in an angry tone "I heard that!" Toadswoth apologized and said "Madam Tomilda do you know anything about dark stars" She chuckled and said "Does a toad have a mushroom on their head" Toadsworth chuckled as well but Mario and Luigi were much more focused on the info than the jokes. Tomilda walked behind her sheet and returned with a book and began to read which was surprising because she couldn't see and the book wasn't braille

"A long time ago before the kingdoms had formed but not before toads inhabited this world. Stars falling from the sky was not uncommon. People would watch the spectacle of light falling from the sky. But one day it was said that six Black Stars fell from the sky and but since they reflected no light they could only be seen by the way all stars brunt up a bit when they enter the atmosphere. These six stars were considered the rarest stars for their was only six but some people said that the stars were unlucky. Each major Kingdom had a star the Mushroom Kingdom, the kingdom of the Koopas, Sarassalnd etc. But these stars were also noticed to have power of an unfathomable measure. The Rulers of the Kingdoms at the time wished to harness this power and some managed to but it came at a price. Anyone who wielded Dark Stars went insane shortly after as if the stars were trying to protect themselves. One King however did manage to keep his sanity longer and ruled his kingdom with a power hungry iron fist. This man was once king of the Mushroom kingdom but his lust for power and disregard for the life of his subjects eventually led to his downfall at the hands of a brave knight Named Alexander Toadstool. Yes this was Princess Peach Toadstools great great grandfather. He showed the kingdom a brighter future and it has prospered ever since. But the Dark Stars once revered for their power started to act erratically and began to change the subjects into monsters. The Kingdoms for the first time ever finally agreed on something together and decided to lock them away. So each kingdom hid them in the best way they could. Soon Dark Stars became a memory and then a legend and now a myth"

The old Toad closed the book and Toadsworth asked "Well which kingdoms had stars" the old Toad looked back at the book for the list and said "The before mentioned kingdoms and the Bean Bean kingdom, the Casano Island kingdom and the last one is actually not hidden in a kingdom it was hidden on Yoshi Island" Luigi then said hysterically "But we only only have four days it would take four of us to get all the stars" Toadsworth then said "Then I suppose you better get some help because I'll only be able to keep the Kingdom together while the Princess is gone" Mario stood up and said enthusiastically "Letsa Go"

The Bros. Went back to their house to prepare for their trip and Luigi after waiting as long as he could said "So who are we going to get to help us" Mario knew that if he told Luigi who he was going to ask he would not agree.

The Mario Bros. arrived in the one place they never thought they'd willingly go. Luigi said stubbornly "I don't agree with this at all" Mario and Luigi were in front of Wario and Waluigi's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Good the Fat and the Skinny

Luigi gave Mario an angry look as his brother knocked on the door of Wario and Waluigi's house. The house was on one side short and wide and the other side was much taller and thinner. Mario knocked on the door and no one answered. Luigi then said while walking away "Well guess their not home so we might as well just leave" As Luigi walked away Mario knocked on the door again and a shoe went flying out a window of the thin side of the building and it hit Luigi right in the back of the head. Luigi instantly got back up and started to pound on the door. After a moment or two Waluigi opened the door with a smile on his face because he was the one who had thrown the shoe. Luigi then yelled at the tall man "What kind of person throws a shoe at someone knocking on the door!" Waluigi laughed and Mario tried to begin his explanation of why they were there but Wario interrupted. Wario noticeably had been sleeping and angrily yelled "What the heck are you two goody two shoes doing here!" Mario once again tried to explain but Luigi interrupted and started to explain for him "Look we didn't want to come here we just thought that you two could help us save the princesses from Bowser" Waluigi and Wario looked at each other and looked back at the Mario Bros. and laughed. Wario said through his laughter "Oh look at this Waluigi the Mario Bros. need are help" Waluigi also said "What are they stupid?" Wario then answered "Of course they are" Mario and Luigi simply stood taking the laughter. Luigi finally couldn't take it anymore and tackled Waluigi. The two rolled around on the floor exchanging blows. Wario then tried to assist Waluigi but Mario pulled his hat down over his eyes and then pulled Luigi off of Waluigi. Mario then tried to calm Luigi down. Waluigi said while getting up on his feet "You are one crazy little green bean" Wario pulled his hat back into its normal position. Mario tried explain the situation better and in a more lengthier and thought out way.

Meanwhile at the now Dark Bowser castle. Bowser and his ships had just arrived with their leverage. Bowser walked into the castle with the tied up Princesses following. The princesses were being led by Dark Koopas and peach having had experience being kidnapped didn't struggle much but Daisy was noticeably upset. Daisy whispered to Peach "Shouldn't someone be coming to save us now" Peach replied "Well first Mario and Luigi will probably have to find something first" Daisy continued to struggle. Bowser walked to the throne that was once his and knelt down. Peach and Daisy looked around but they couldn't see anyone he could be bowing to. Suddenly a cloud of Dark purple smoke appeared on the seat of the throne and grew until it took the form of a person and then the cloud faded to reveal the Dark one. Even for Peach who had been kidnapped about a thousand times this was new. The Dark on stood up to reveal his true height and walked over to the princesses and stared at them for a moment then turned to Bowser and said "You have done well Bowser. Now leave us" Bowser replied "Yes Dark One" He left with his koopas and the Dark one walked closer to the princesses and said "So you are the princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland. I can see why these... Mario Brothers hold you in such high regard. But to me beauty is nothing and this is not the story in which you are saved and everything goes back to normal. No! This time you are not the ones being saved, you are only leverage for my plot and soon... your world will be dark and cold" Daisy walked over to the Dark one and attempted to kick him in the leg but their didn't seem to be anything there. Daisy stepped back and asked Peach "So is this guy a bumbling idiot like Bowser" Peach whispered with a bit of fear in her voice "I don't know, I've never seen this guy before" The Dark one raised his arms and the princesses were transported into a cell with a small window and their ropes were gone. The Princesses looked around and could barely see due to the darkness. Their was a set of bunk beds in the corner and Peach said "Well I guess their isn't anything we can do right now, so we might as well get some sleep" Daisy enthusiastically said "I call top bunk!" Daisy hopped up and lied down. Peach slowly walked over to the bottom bunk and said "Daisy aren't you worried" Daisy hung her head over the side of the bed and said "Of course I am but I find that when you're in a bad situation all you can do is power right on through it" Peach agreed and the two lied there waiting for the plumbers to come and save them.

Back at Wario and Waluigi's house Mario had finished explaining and Wario said "Okay lets go" Waluigi almost fell off his chair with surprise and exclaimed "WHA!" Wario then continued "But on one condition" Mario was afraid of this but allowed him to continue "When we save the princesses I want to get a kiss from Peach" Waluigi interrupted saying "Yeah! And I want to get a kiss from Daisy at the end" Luigi groaned at this and Waluigi continued "I mean come on once she gets a taste of Waluigi she'll never be able to go back. Wha Ha Ha" Waluigi twisted his moustache menacingly. Luigi tried to explain to Mario that this was a bad idea but Mario replied that their was no way they could save them without their help. They then decided which location each of them would go to. Mario would go get the star on Yoshi Island, Luigi would get the one in Sarasaland, Wario would go get the one in the Bean Bean kingdom and Waluigi would get the one at Casano Island.

The four set off to their respective locations.

Back at Bowsers castle or now it was more the Dark ones castle. The princesses were trying to find ways to pass the time. They talked about recent events and talked about their kingdoms. Daisy had started to become more nervous but Peach remained mostly calm. A koopa knocked at the door and the princesses almost jumped. The koopa entered and said "Its dinner time" It motioned for them to follow him and they did. After a minute or two of walking the princesses decided to make a break for it. They ran and opened a door in the hallway they were walking in but when they ran though it, they found themselves where they were supposed to go anyway. Bowser and the Dark one were sitting at a long table. The room was dark except for the candles on the table. The Dark one called to the princesses "Come sit" the two sat down at the opposite end from the Dark one. The Dark one looked at Bowser and Bowser clapped his hands as if commanded. Koopas brought out food for all of them except the Dark one. He watched the three as they ate as though it was an amazing event.

After they had all finished their food the Dark one motioned for the princesses to come closer. He leaned in closer to them as if to get a better look and said "Such beauty such life ...such a waste" He ordered two guards to return them to their room. As they left Daisy said quietly to Peach "That was weird" After they left Bowser asked "Master what was that all about?" The Dark one stood up and said before walking away "I thought I might savour the disgusting example of life on this planet before I wipe it clean" Bowser said to himself once everyone had left "What kind of mess have I gotten myself into"

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yoshi Island

Mario was on his way to Yoshi Island where a Dark Star was supposed to be. It took each of the four travellers one day to get to their destinations. They had all decided that once they got the Dark Stars at their respective locations they would meet back at Wario and Waluigi's house and then head off to Bowsers castle.

Mario had just arrived at Yoshi Island and he was greeted by several Yoshi's, each of a different colour. Mario asked if they knew where he could find the Dark Star. Most of Yoshi's looked at each other hoping that they could help Mario and a green Yoshi answered "I think I know what that is" The Yoshi motioned for Mario to ride on his back. Mario boarded the Yoshi and the green dinosaur ran off into the distance carrying Mario. On the way to wherever the Yoshi was taking him Mario noticed an item block. He jumped up and broke it and a star power came out. Mario grabbed it and placed it in his pocket hoping it would be useful later. The Yoshi began to slow down as they reached a dark cavern. The Yoshi shuddered in fear. Mario started to walk inside the cavern and the Yoshi followed. Mario and the Yoshi walked for quite a while and they began to hear a groaning noise coming from deeper in the cave. They entered a room which only had light from torches. Mario looked around. The room seemed to be like a throne room but if this was the throne room then where was the... Mario looked up to see a Yoshi that resembled a dragon rather than a Yoshi. It was a very Dark red and it wore a silver crown on it's head. The Yoshi was trembling in fear and accidentally kicked a stone causing the tiniest noise. The Crowned Yoshi's eyelids opened to reveal a set of fierce red eyes. He growled and then slowly got up off of his throne. Mario and the Yoshi began to try and walk back out of the cavern but the King Yoshi heard their footsteps and charged at them. Mario hopped on the back of the Yoshi and the two sped out of the cavern. The dark Yoshi followed, barely being able to squeeze through the cavern.

Two Yoshi's one blue and one yellow were outside the cave picking flowers when they heard a muffled roar. They turned to the cavern and saw Mario speed away on his Yoshi. The two looked back at the cave as the dark Yoshi came out. The two Yoshi's screamed and ran away leaving their flowers behind. Mario's Yoshi had to run extremely fast to outrun the dark Yoshi and he was running out of steam but the one who pursued them was still energized after a long sleep of a couple thousand years. Mario steered his steed towards the Yoshi island docks where a shipment of Chuckola Cola was being delivered. Before they reached the docks Mario saw a fire flower and picked it up as they sped by. Mario turned into fire Mario. Mario stopped for a moment to let the Yoshi catch it's breath. He then decided it would be better if the Yoshi didn't have a passenger to carry so he told the Yoshi to run away. The Yoshi nodded and ran but the Dark Yoshi followed the fleeing Yoshi rather than Mario so the plumber shot a fire ball at it. The Dark Yoshi was barely effected by this but it did get it's attention back to Mario. The Plumber ran to the docks with the monstrosity following close behind. The Yoshi reached out and grabbed Mario and threw him into a bunch of crates. Mario quickly got up just avoiding a huge spiky ended tongue. Mario hopped on to a basket full of barrels filled with Chuckola Cola and then jumped away as the Dark Yoshi chomped down on the barrels. Mario landed and raised his hand to shoot a fire ball. Before he could fire the Yoshi knocked him off of his feet and the plumber fell to the ground. The Yoshi moved its head closer to Mario and roared. Suddely the roar began to sound more like a burp mostly because it was a burp. The Dark Yoshi had drank all the Chuckola Cola in the barrels it had chomped. The Yoshi continued burping and eventually fell to the ground and let out one small but yet louder burp. Mario looked up to see the Yoshi spit something out of its mouth. He walked over to the Yoshi and it began to turn back into a normal red Yoshi. Mario looked over to the thing it burped out, it was treasure chest and he could tell it must had been in there for a while. The King Yoshi stood up and said sickly "That tasted really bad. I don't feel so good" The Yoshi then ran to the side of the dock and vomited. The crowd of Yoshi's that had gathered all exclaimed "Eww!"

Mario opened the treasure chest and looked in to see a black star. Mario expected to be able to grab it light regular stars but when he grabbed the star it shocked him. Mario took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the star to avoid direct contact with it.

Later the Yoshi's gathered at the docks to watch Mario leave after his very brief visit. As Mario sailed away the King Yoshi yelled "Thank you Mario but be careful of those Dark Stars they'll give you a stomach ache" Mario laughed at this and he sailed back to the mushroom kingdom.

Back in Peach and Daisies cell. The two Princesses had talked about everything that could be talked about except the topic of... love. Daisy asked Peach "So Peach... Are you and Mario like a couple?Peach blushed at this but calmly replied "Not really. Mostly theirs to many Bowser kidnappings in the way of us actually getting to visit each other" Peach looked at Daisy and she could tell that she was waiting for her to ask about Luigi "So what about that Lui..." Daisy interrupted blurting out "I know right isn't he just the cutest thing you ever saw" Peach had an expression of shock on her face and Daisy realized she had not even allowed each to finish her question. Daisy then quickly went up to her bed and lied there quietly not wanting to show her embarrassment. Peach walked over to her and said "Do my ears deceive me or does it seem as though Princess Daisy of Sarasaland has a crush on Luigi" Daisy turned to face Peach and said "You know he's the first guy who didn't you know throw himself at me. Most of the suitors who come after me only see me as a way of getting money or they just see me as well... Hot" Peach tried not to laugh at Daisies flattering of herself. Daisy then continued "I don't know Luigi is just different" Peach rolled her eyes and said "Yeah he's different all right" Before they could continue their conversation a Dark koopa opened the door and walked in with a case full of dresses. The koopa then said while leaving "The Dark one requests you pick one of these dresses to wear to supper" The Princesses opened the crate to see several grey dresses. They then heard the koopa knock and say "Oh yeah and if you're not wearing one of those grey dresses you don't get any food" The Princesses decided that it would be best simply to go with the grey dresses. They then realized that their was no place to change in private so they made a makeshift curtain out of the dresses they didn't pick and prepared themselves for dinner. After they had changed they looked at each other and just couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling of wearing nothing but grey. Daisy asked "So how long does it take for you to get saved usually?" Peach replied "About two or three days" Daisy yelled in shock "TWO OR THREE days. I'll die of grey exposure by then!"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarasaland

Luigi arrived in Sarasaland and unfortunately he had no clue where to find the Dark Star. He entered a town at the bottom of a large hill and at the top of the hill was the castle of Princess Daisy. Luigi noticed that the people of the town seemed to be in a panic. Toads were running around in a frenzy, screaming "The Princess is gone! The Princess is gone!" Luigi thought to himself "Is this what the Mushroom kingdom would be like without Toadsworth to take care of things when Peach gets kidnapped" Luigi was then trampled by a stream of Toads. Luigi weakly got up and looked around. The streets were hectic so Luigi decided to go to the one place that he thought would be nice and quiet.

After a few minutes of walking Luigi arrived at the Sarasaland castle. He knocked on the door and waited. He stood their for a minute and then knocked again. He then pushed in on the door and it creaked open. Luigi looked in and the inside of the castle was dark. Luigi tip toed in and walked around the castle. He tried flicking the light switches but they did nothing. Luigi entered what he assumed to be the kitchen. Luigi was sure that if anyone was anywhere they would be there but no one was. The castle was eerily silent. Luigi then continued his search and soon found himself in what seemed to be Daisies room. Luigi hesitated but slowly opened the door. Luigi looked in and the room was so cluttered. Luigi thought to himself "This is no way for a princess to keep her room" Luigi proceeded to clean things up a bit.

Back in Peach and Daisies cell Daisy shuddered and Peach asked "What's wrong?" Daisy answered "I don't know. I just have the weirdest feeling someone is touching my stuff" The two were then called to supper.

Luigi finished cleaning up and said to himself out loud "Well that looks a lot better" Luigi was about to leave when he saw a book out of the corner of his eye. Luigi picked it up and read the title "Daisies life" Luigi thought it was a Diary but it didn't say Diary anywhere on the cover so he thought their was no harm in reading a few pages. Luigi neglected to notice the "Do not touch" written on the inside of the cover.

Luigi read:

Chapter 1

Hello my name is Daisy I'm a princess and I'm currently 8 years old. Okay so this is like a story of my life. I decided that since their isn't that many people around the castle and Daddy doesn't let me go out much because he says it's too dangerous so I'm going to use this book as a way of keeping my self company.

Luigi skips a few chapters

I'm currently 14 years old

Today Princess Peach of the mushroom kingdom came for a visit and we had a great time. Peach isn't quite as adventurous as me but she's still fun. We played tennis and hide and seek and we had a little fashion show. It was the best ever, I can't wait until Peach comes over again.

Luigi skipped 2 more chapters

I am currently 17 years old.

Today was the worst day of my life. My Dad died and apparently now I'm in charge of the kingdom. I'm not sure if I'm going to be a good princess but I guess I'll try my best.

Another chapter

I am currently 19 years old

Today I was presented with what my adviser called suitors. Princes from other kingdoms came from all around trying to get my attention. I decided that I would at least pretend to be interested in them. They really tried hard though but not in the right ways. They presented me with huge gifts and piles and piles of gold but I don't really care for them. They don't seem to see me as a person. They see me more as an opportunity to become a king.

Luigi read the latest entry

I am currently 24

I just found this book and I noticed that I hadn't put any entries in it lately so here I go. I'm about to go on a trip to see Peach in the mushroom kingdom. She says she wants me to meet someone who I will apparently really like. Well I guess I'll tell about how things go when I come back so bye.

Luigi closed the book and put it back where he found it. Luigi walked out of the room and started to walk towards the exit. Luigi was about to reach for the door when a Boo popped out of it. Luigi screamed and ran away. The Boo who had appeared was king Boo but for some reason he was a Dark purple and his tongue was yellow. Luigi accidentally ran into a janitors closet. King Boo floated around outside and Luigi watched him through a key hole. A mop started to fall behind Luigi and he attempted to catch it before it made any noise. He failed to stop it from falling and fell down inside the closet creating quite the ruckuss. King Boo turned and flew through the door. Luigi pulled his hat over his eyes with one hand and felt around for something to use against him. King Boo flew closer to Luigi and taunted him. Luigi then felt something he knew that would help him. Luigi stood up and revealed a vacuum cleaner. King Boo then attempted to fly away. Luigi followed him and the chase was on. They ran all around the inside of the castle knocking things over and causing quite the mess. The pursuit finally found its conclusion in the kitchen ,Luigi managed to get King Boo in the way of the vacuums suction and after a minute or two of struggling he managed to suck King Boo into the vacuum. Luigi noticed before he went in that the Dark Star was on the King Boo's crown. Luigi then turned the vacuum to blow and crown popped out. Luigi dropped the vacuum and went to pick up the Dark Star. It shocked him as he tried to pick it up so he grabbed pair of salad tongs to pick it up. King Boo also slowly started to make his way out of the vacuum. He then tapped on Luigi shoulder but Luigi quickly turned and yelled "Boo!" King Boo then flew out through a wall and Luigi then studied the Dark Star. He attempted to touch it again and it shocked him. Luigi then looked around for a bag to carry the star in and eventually found a bag with a Daisy emblem sewn into it. Luigi was somewhat embarrassed to carry the bag around. He then began the long walk back to Wario and Waluigi's house.

In the Dark ones castle the princesses were once again being led to the dining room. They were dressed in the grey dresses they were given. They entered the dining room where once again they sat down at the long table as the Dark one watched them eat. Bowser even had started to get a little disturbed by the stares. When they finished they were ordered to return to their cell. Daisy refused and yelled "You know you might as well just do whatever you want to us now! And another thing if you're going to give us food don't watch us like we're pets or something" The Dark one stood up and Bowser stepped back in fear of what he would do. He approached Daisy and yelled "What I want you for is leverage to get the Dark Stars" The Dark one leaned closer to Daisy and they could hear a deep growl coming from the him. He yelled at Daisy "Don't talk to me as though you have some sort of control in this situation! This is not the kind of situation in which the villain is a bumbling moron who will give up because you yelled at him! This is the kind of situation in which if you even speak out of turn you will be punished" Daisy defiantly said "I can take any punishment you can give me" The Dark one leaned back and said "I know you people have one punishment that hurts you more than death itself" The Dark one looked over to Peach and took out one of the Dark Stars. He shot a bolt of Dark lighting at Peach and she screamed in pain and fell unconscious. Daisy ran to Peach and even Bowser looked angry at what the Dark one had done. The Dark one quietly said "The only punishment for you ever so brave souls is to make it so your actions caused someone else pain" The Dark one then left and Bowser went to go check on Peach. Daisy was softly crying and in Bowsers mind he questioned working for the Dark one. Bowser then ordered two koopas who then came to escort the princesses back to their cell. One of the koopas had to carry Peach back to the cell and Daisy followed with tears dripping down her face. The koopas left them their and Daisy said sadly to the unconscious Peach "I'm sorry Peach this is my fault"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Bean Bean Kingdom

After a long drive on his bike Wario finally arrived in the Bean Bean Kingdom. He observed the citizens and noticed that they were all bean people, Wario simply chose to ignore this because he was sure he wouldn't have to stay there long. He drove near a large castle and was surprised when he heard someone call to him. It was Bean person in a Blue robe with a funny point at the top. The strange being said happily "Mario! You've returned, the Queen will be most pleased" Wario assumed the Bean person was crazy but before he knew it he was being dragged into the castle.

Wario was led to a throne room and was told to wait. The bean dressed in blue then ran off excitedly. Wario waited and suddenly heard a high pitched voice scream "Oh Mario is here well let us not keep are hero waiting" Wario watched as the blue clad bean came back in to the throne room and was shocked to see it followed by a huge fat green women who ran over to Wario and yelled while shaking his hand "It is good to see you again Mario, I see you've put on a bit of weight but what can you do about that" Wario was extremely offended by this mostly because he had never really considered himself fat and actually felt as though he actually was the perfect size. Wario was about to yell at the Queen but he was interrupted by the her "So how have you been Mario. Have you and Peach set a date" Wario replied in bewilderment "A date...for what?" The Queen continued "For the wedding of course" Warios mouth hung open and said "What wedding? What are you talking about?" The Queen replied "Oh come now Mario you can't tell me that you and Peach don't have something between each other" Wario attempted to change the subject "Look I just came here because I need something called a Dark Star" The Queen went silent and ordered the blue clad Bean servant to leave and asked "Why do you need it?" Wario explained "Well apparently someone has kidnapped Princess Peach and Princess Daisy and I need to collect these Dark Stars in order to save them" The Queen then said cheerily "Well why didn't you just say so. The Dark Star is in the janitors closet" Wario was shocked that they would hide such an seemingly dangerous item in a janitors closet. The Queen then led Wario to the Janitors closet and showed the yellow man why it was the best place to hide the star. The Queen showed how the door was locked and they couldn't find the key. Wario was very displeased that his long journey seemed so pointless. He grabbed the door knob and attempted to open the door. He couldn't budge it, he tried again but with no luck. He then attempted to pick the lock but this failed as well. He rammed the door with all his might but it still didn't move.

Several hours later.

Wario had reached a point near insanity due to his goal being so close yet so stupidly being prevented from being reached. He banged his fists on the door and yelled. Suddenly Wario stopped to notice a blonde haired Bean person standing behind him. The Bean person was none other than Prince Peasley. The Prince called for the guards to arrest the intruder and the guards and the Queen quickly came. The Prince explained to the Queen "This stranger is attempting to steal the Dark Star from the janitors closet" The Queen corrected him saying "Oh That's no intruder that's Mario" The Prince groaned in frustration and asked for the Queen to put her glasses on. She did and she yelled at Wario "My goodness an imposter. How dare you pretend to be Mario" The Prince said to everyone "Don't worry I'll take care of this" The Prince took out his sword and charged at Wario. He manged to move out of the way and the Princes sword went into the key hole of the door knob and to everyone's surprise the door opened. The Dark Star fell out and Wario quickly grabbed it and then charged through the guards. Every guard in the castle chased after him but Wario managed to get to his bike before they caught up. Wario then sped off with the Dark Star and held it up to the sunlight and smiled his large toothy smile as he drove back to his house.

Back in the Dark Ones Castle.

The Dark One was sitting on his throne which used to be Bowsers as the former Koopa King entered. Bowser walked over to the Dark One and asked "Master what is it you plan to do once you have the Dark Stars" The Dark One looked at Bowser and gave him an oddly long stare although since his face was covered with a hood he could have been looking at something else. The Dark One coldly said "That is none of your business" Bowser was not satisfied with this response and pushed the subject further "Now you listen buddy you come in here and take over my castle and my kingdom and you don't think you have to keep me in the loop" The Dark one leaned in closer to Bowser and said "You know you really shouldn't raise your voice to a superior being" Bowser scoffed at this and said "Superior yeah right the only thing your superior at is being creepy and hurting people. Not once in any of my plans did I ever want to hurt people and definitely not Peach" The Dark one got up and walked over to a window and said "Fine. You want to now what I'm going to do. I'm going to make your world dark and cold and miserable. I wish to see frozen fields of grass all over this land, eternal darkness, not a bright star in the sky. I will make this world lifeless and with that I shall make it perfect. Life only clutters things up an causes trouble" Bowser was shocked that the Dark one had such a plan and said "Well life's not all bad. There are plenty of things to look forward to and if you don't succeed then you just have to try again and again and again until you crush that little plumber once and for all!" By the end of his sentence Bowser was yelling. Bowser then headed for the door and the Dark one said to him as he left "Yo know Bowser your love for Peach is simply an illusion like all emotions that people use as an attempt to keep themselves going only for more pain to come along. I learned this far to late in my own life and I hope to save people from the already cold and insensitive bonds of life" Bowser attempted to ignore him and left. The Dark One reached into a pocket in his cloak and pulled out a picture and pushed to his chest and he could feel no heart beat for he knew he was already nothing but a shell and soon everyone else would know his pain.

Meanwhile in the Princesses cell. Daisy had been attempting to make Peach come to but nothing seemed to work. Daisy snapped her fingers in front of Peaches face in an attempt to wake her up but this failed. Daisy sighed and crawled back up to her bunk. She sighed and thought of what had happened so far. She wondered if things would have been better if she had just stayed at home and not visited Peach. She then thought of the fun she had with her friends before she was kidnapped and that if she had not came there she would have never met Luigi. Just then she heard Peach begin to moan. Daisy hopped down from her bunk and watched as Peach slowly woke up. Peach said in a strangely calm tone "Daisy you know I don't mind when you're forceful and strong but next time could you keep your mouth shut" Daisy then said "Sorry Peach I guess I just assumed he would back down if I yelled at him" Peach stood up and walked to the small window and said "I don't know if this Dark guy would ever back down he seems so ...hurt" Daisy asked "Hurt? You're the one who got struck by lighting" Peach sat down beside Daisy and said "I know but he seems like he's a very bothered person" Daisy looked at Peach with a look of disbelief on her face. Peach decided to drop the topic and Daisy asked "Well what do you think we should do now?" Peach held Daisies hand and said "We be strong and think of the happy times. That's how I get through all my little stays in Bowsers dungeons" The two laughed at the comment and began to share stories of the happy times as they called them.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Casano Island

Waluigi arrived in the bustling city of Casano Island. The island resembled Las Vegas and since Waluigi had arrived at night the city looked just that more incredible. Waluigi entered the crowded city. There were people all over the place running around taking in the sights and entering the casinos and also being thrown out. Waluigi observed someone who was also dressed as though they were a plumber being thrown out of the largest casino. Waluigi looked down at his own clothes and decided that he should dress to fit the crowd. Waluigi entered a clothing shop and quickly exited now wearing a purple suit, a black top hat, carrying a cane and orange dress shoes. Waluigi twisted his moustache and said to himself "Dang I look good" A group of Toads inside the shop were snickering at him but he didn't notice.

He walked down the streets of the city and started asking random people about the Dark Star. He asked an old looking Toad playing a slot machine and the old Toad told him "The Dark Star is said to be what comes out of that big huge slot machine if you get three 7" Waluigi looked over and saw the huge slot machine and said in amazement "Whoa that is pretty big" The Old Toad continued "Unfortunately the only way you could ever get the star is if you cheated and did it without being caught" Waluigi suddenly perked up because he knew he was a born cheater. The Toad finished before returning to the slots "Also if you notice no one even tries to play that machine any more so you will be very conspicuous" Waluigi then left the old Toad and went to observe the slot machine. He approached it and noticed that two large piantas with black suits and sun glasses were guarding it. Waluigi stepped back out of the casino and walked over to a joke shop nearby. He grabbed a can of itching powder and then went back to the casino. Waluigi made his way behind the two guards and and poured the powder on them. At first the two weren't even itching a little bit. Waluigi noticed one of the guards begin to scratch his head. The other also scratched and soon they were beginning scratch uncontrollably. They were soon on the ground attempting to scratch the itch away. Waluigi walked up to the slot machine and examined it. He put in a quarter and watched the dials spin. As he expected he didn't get the triple 7. Waluigi put in another quarter but this time holing it with tweezers and letting the coin go in far enough for the dials to spin but not enough to lose the coin. Waluigi did this for about half an hour with the guards still itching behind him. Waluigi finally got fed up with the machine so he gave it a kick. To his surprise this caused the dial to fall on the triple seven and the star fell out. Waluigi bent down to pick it up but one of the guards grabbed his hand. The other grabbed the can of itching powder out of Waluigis pocket and the two stared angrily at him. Waluigi smiled and slammed down his cane on one of the guards feet. This did nothing. One of the guards said to the other "So what should we do with dis clown?" The other replied "Lets take him to da boss he'll know what to do. Take that star thing with to" Waluigi struggled as they dragged him away.

Waluigi was taken to a room above the casino and was thrown to the ground in front of a desk. Waluigi poked his head up over the desk and saw a big fat pianta sitting in front of him. The fat pianta wore a white suit and a cowboy hat with a mushroom buckle on it. One of the guards walked over to the fat pianta and handed him the dark star. The fat pianta stood up and yelled with a southern accent "Why you little purple eggplant. Do you realize what this thing is?" Waluigi attempted to reply but was cut off "This star is possibly the most dangerous object in the whole world" Waluigi asked "But why?" The fat pianta stopped and sat back down in his chair and scratched his head confusion and said "Uh... I don't know. My pappy told me that it was dangerous and I guess it really isn't that valuable. I guess you could take it since you won it fair and square" The fat pianta reached out to give Waluigi the star but one of the guards said before he gave it to him "But boss he cheated" The fat pianta looked at his guard and then back at Waluigi and the star and the purple clad man had vanished. The fat pianta stood up and yelled for his guards to go after him. But it was to late. Waluigi was already on a boat headed back to the mushroom kingdom. Waluigi held up the star and it almost seemed to make the nights darkness even more dark. Waluigi then went to go to his quarters on the boat but tripped on the way and the itching powder poured onto him and he began to scratch uncontrollably.

Back in the princesses cell. The princesses had gotten so board that the only thing they found to do was to watch a spider weave a web. Daisy began to nod off while they were sitting on the ground and fell on Peach. She immediately woke up and she apologized to Peach. Peach seemed so board that she couldn't even hear her. The two continued to watch the spider and Peach suddenly said "You know Bowsers plans are kind of like this spider web. He takes careful preparation with each step and at the end the plan appears to be strong and unbreakable. But all it takes is the swipe of a hand and it's gone" Daisy said sleepily "Uh-Huh" Peach turned to Daisy and said in an annoyed tone "Daisy were you even listening to me?" Daisy replied lazily "Uh-Huh" Peach stood up and yelled "No you're not listening to me!" Daisy replied again "Uh-Huh" Peach groaned in anger and walked over to the window. Daisy eventually noticed that her spider watching buddy had left so she went to go see what Peach was doing. Daisy asked Peach "What are you looking at?" Peach apparently ignored her and Daisy said "Okay when I ignore you it's just because I have a short attention span but when you do it right back then it's just rude" Peach still ignored her and Daisy looked out the window and noticed that Peach had a look of horror on her face. The two looked to the court yard where the Dark one appeared to be executing koopas. The koopas seemed entranced and they walked in a line as they were obliterated one by one by the Dark one and his two stars. The two watched as Bowser entered the court yard and yelled at the Dark one "What are you doing!" He cried in desperation. Bower attempted to stop the koopas who walked to their doom but even with all his strength he couldn't stop them. He watched as another koopa was killed by a purple lightning bolt. Bowser ran to the Dark one and yelled at him in a panicked, shocked and even a bit scared tone "What are you doing!" The Dark one calmly replied "I am giving these beings the gift of death a little early" Bowser growled at the Dark one and shot a purple fire ball at him. The Dark one was not hurt by this and simply looked over to Bowser and raised his hand and let loose a purple lightning bolt.

The two princesses couldn't watch and Peach began to cry "Poor Bowser. He never really hurt anyone. He didn't deserve that" Daisy attempted to calm down her friend and Peach asked "What do you think he's gong to do to us" Daisy replied in a scared voice "I don't know"

To Be continued


	10. Chapter 10

(Authors note: Okay this is how the time line works. Bowser said they had four days to get the dark stars. It takes one day to get Wario and Waluigi on their side and then it takes each of them a day to get their stars. Then it will take them another day to get to the Dark ones castle leaving them with one day left to get to the castle)

Chapter 9

On to the Bad guys house

Luigi had been waiting for the others to arrive outside Wario and Waluigis house. He tapped his foot in frustration and finally saw one of his fellow adventurers coming close. Unfortunately Waluigi was the first to arrive and the two waited together for the others. Their was an awkward feeling between the two but they resisted bickering with each other. Luigi finally broke the silence and asked "So what's the suit for?" Waluigi looked at himself and then went inside to change into his normal clothes. After a while he exited and asked "What's with the Daisy bag?" Luigi responded "Whats wrong with it?" Luigi and Waluigi continued watching for their shorter siblings.

Mario walked down the rode observing the Dark Star. Mario looked up and to his surprise Wario was walking right beside him. Wario nudged his arm and said "So Peach huh?" Mario didn't know what he was talking about and Wario continued while nudging him in the arm even harder "You know I can't believe I didn't see it before but I think Peach is blonde head over Pink heels in love with you" Mario smacked his head with his hand in embarrassment as Wario continued "So when can I expect to see little baby Mario's running around all over the place" Mario said to himself "Mama Mia" Wario continued to taunt him as they walked on.

Back at the Mushroom castle Toadsworth was just about to burst with worry. He paced across Peaches office and muttered to himself "Oh how long does it take to rescue a princess they said they were even going to get help so doesn't that mean that the quest should go faster. Oh why is the princess always getting kidnapped. It's taken years off my life, I mean I look like an old man. I'M ONLY 35!" He screamed this at the top of his lungs and suddenly said quietly "Oh I'm glad I got that out of my system. Hm I wonder how things are doing in Sarasaland" Toadsworth decided that things were good enough in the mushroom kingdom for him to check on Sarasaland.

Mario and Wario arrived at the rally point and they were greeted by their respective doppelgangers. The four took out their Dark Stars and they reacted with a dark purple shock in between the four of them and they attempted to pull together. The four plumbers pulled them apart. Luigi then said "Okay everybody let's a go" The four then proceeded into the Bowser kingdom.

Far far away on a certain observatory in space a women looked at a screen and said"Oh no the Dark Stars" She turned to a fat purple star and said "Lubba we have to get to the Mushroom Kingdom now" The chubby star went off to the to get the comet observatory on a course for the mushroom kingdom. The women looked back at the screen and said to herself "The Dark one has found his stars again. I just hope Mario can stop him from getting them all" (Authors note: IRONY!")

Back in the princesses cell. Daisy was pacing back and forth trying to come up with a plan of escape. Peach was staring at the floor thinking about Bowser. Peach said to herself "I can't believe it. Bowsers gone, I'll never get kidnapped by him again" Daisy suddenly said "Light bulb! We could make a rope out of those grey dresses that were sent up. We could lower ourselves down and then boom we're out of here" Peach looked at her and said "You do realize that one of us would have to stay behind and hold the rope while the other got away" Daisy then attempted to defend her plan "Well what if we just..." Peach interrupted "No it's a bad idea" The two then heard the doorknob and they hugged each other in fear. They quickly let go and they watched as the door opened. The two looked in horror at who had just came in. Peach said with fear in her voice "B-B-Bowser"

Mario and the others were just about to cross the border into Bowsers kingdom. The four suddenly heard something coming from the sky. Wario and Waluigi dove into a bush for cover while Mario and Luigi watched as the familiar craft approached. The ship landed and a familiar person flew down from it. Rosalina approached the two plumbers and greeted them "Hello Mario Brothers how have you been" Luigi replied "Oh we've been good, right now we're off to Bowsers castle to give these things to him in order to get the princesses back" Luigi held up one of the Dark Stars with his salad tongs. Rosalina gasped and pointed her wand at the star and it floated over to her. She angrily asked "Do all of you have these" She pointed her wand at Mario and the concealed Dark star came to her. She looked over to the bushes where Wario and Waluigi were hiding. She ordered the two to come out and they slowly did. She once again pointed her wand and the stars came to her. She then flew back to her ship and Waluigi asked in bewilderment "What just happened?" The four then followed her into the ship

They walked into the library of the ship and Wario said in wonderment "Whoa!" Rosalina suddenly appeared in front of them and said "Do you realize how much trouble you could have caused if you had gotten all those stars together" Luigi said timidly "No" Rosalina walked over to a bookshelf and took out a story book and she began to read it

"As long as the world has existed everything has had its opposite. Light, dark good, bad. Even stars had an opposite. Of all the grand stars in the universe one star instead of giving off light absorbed it instead. This star was declared a danger to all living things by the gods themselves so they split the grand star into 6 Dark Stars. The stars were locked away for thousands of years in a chamber on a distant planet. But one day a being on the planet decided that life should not be allowed to go on seeing as he believed that life was simply to hard to bare. He took the Dark Stars and forged them back into the grand Star and the planet became dark and cold. The being was possessed by the Darkness and became obsessed with it so he decided that darkness was best for all. He became the Dark One and he started a campaign to rid the world of all light and happiness. He was eventually stopped by a legendary and mysterious hero. The stars unfortunately could not be destroyed and the energy from them allowed the Dark one to survive. So he searched the galaxy for his stars in hopes of once again turning the world dark and cold"

Rosalina closed the book and put it back. She turned back to face the four plumbers and Wario and Waluigi had fallen asleep. She yelled "Wake Up!" Wario and Waluigi then woke up. Rosalina then continued "Now do you see why you can't give them to the Dark one?" Luigi stood up and said "But if we don't give the stars to that guy he'll ... hurt the princesses. We can't let that happen" Rosalina responded "If he gets those stars he will hurt them anyway and he will kill everything else on this planet" Luigi said with desperation "We've got to at least try to help them" Rosalina sighed and said "You don't realize how dangerous the Dark one is, he will kill you without even thinking. He enjoys death and misery ... If you did go then I would need to be nearby so I could get the Dark Stars away from him" Luigi suddenly realized that he had just convinced Rosalina to go along with the plan so he yelled out "Alright lets get going!" Luigi neglected to pay attention to the death and misery part.

The four plumbers exited the ship and were once again were on their way to the castle. As they walked Wario asked "So who's the space chick?"

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Knocking on the Darn Ones Door

Peach and Daisy watched in horror as Bowser (who they had believed to be dead) walked into their cell. Bowser looked different through, he was pale, his shell was dark grey, his and hair were white. Bowser approached the two dragging his feet in a lifeless way. He said to them "The Dark One wishes to see you" The two princesses looked at each other and held hands as they were led out of the cell by Bowser.

They were led down to the throne room where the Dark One sat waiting for them. As the princesses entered the Dark One stood up and began to walk toward them. The princesses trembled in fear of the Dark One who they now knew had no problems with killing people. Bowser stopped walking and so did the princesses but the Dark One continued toward them. Daisy whispered to Peach "Okay on 3 we run got it?" Peach nodded her head and Daisy counted down "Okay 1,2,3" Daisy was about to start running but the Dark One shot a bolt of lighting right in front of her causing her to jump into Peaches arms in fear. Daisy then looked at herself, got down from her friends grasp and dusted herself off. The Dark One then said "I have been doing some research and it seems that you Princess Peach have quite the history with light and happiness. I feel that my plans won't be able to work with you still here but..." The Dark one reached out his hands and Peaches earrings came to him. He shot them with a lightning bolt but this did nothing "I believe that even the Dark Stars powers can't hurt you" The Dark Star shot a bolt at Peach and she screamed expecting pain but nothing happened. Peach looked at herself and to her surprise she was completely unharmed. The Dark one then waved his hand Bowser who then shackled Peach in hand cuffs. Daisy then whacked Bowser in the head but this did nothing. The Dark One looked back at her and said "As for you... what was your name again?" Daisy bit her lip as if trying to hold back some incredible force and suddenly burst out "HI I'M DAISY!" The Dark One then said "Right...Daisy. I have no use for you so I guess you can leave. Try to enjoy your life before it ends" Daisy began to say "I'm not leaving without Pe..." In the middle of her sentence the Dark One shot another bolt of lightning right near her feet. Peach looked back and said "Go Daisy. It's okay" Daisy slowly started to walk to the door and looked back at Peach before leaving and began to cry for her friend as she burst out the door and to her surprise bumped right into Luigi. Daisy suddenly cheered up and yelled out in joy "Luigi you came to save me!" Daisy then gave Luigi a big hug but then quickly let go and attempted to act more refined but she and Luigi were noticeably blushing. Wario was about to knock on the door but Daisy grabbed his hand and yelled "What are you doing. Is that your plan just knock on the door and everything will be all hunky dory" Wario laughed "Ha Dory because it's a door...Who are you" Daisy replied in a very quiet tone "Hi I'm Daisy" Daisy didn't appreciate having to use her infamous catch phrase twice in one day. Daisy then continued "That Dark Guy in there has Peach and I don't know what he's going to do to her. He said that apparently his plans won't work if Peach ... does something or other" Waluigi scratched his head and asked "What?" Daisy tried to explain better "Well you see apparently Peach is like some sort of beacon for light and she can't seem to be hurt by the Dark One" Mario let out a sigh of relief. Luigi then said "Well we have to do something" Daisy sat down on and said "Well What could we do. That Dark Guy is all but invincible, I know because I kicked him in the leg and it did nothing. Nothing I tell you NOTHING!" Wario and Waluigi looked at each other and Waluigi suddenly grabbed Daisies hand and said trying to act heroic "Don't worry Daisy I'll save Peach for you" Daisy asked in bewilderment "Who are you?" Waluigi then burst out saying "Hi I'm Waluigi!" Daisy then said in an annoyed tone "Don't mock me"

Not far away Rosalina watched the group through a telescope and said to herself "What are they doing?"

Back in the castle Peach was being led down a hallway by the Dark One. He opened a random door and Peach asked "Where are you taking me?" The Dark one did not reply and instead pushed her into the pitch black room. Peach then asked in a fearful tone "Why are you doing this?" The Dark One walked to her and knelt down to speak to her at eye level "I'm going to make the world a better place by ridding it of all hardships brought about by life" Peach asked "But Why? What made you think that this is okay, why do you think all this is necessary?" The Dark One stood back up and said "If I presented you with such a heart breaking event perhaps the death of your beloved Mario would you not be overwhelmed with sadness and grief" Peach replied "Well yes I would be sad but I know Mario wouldn't want me to be sad forever" The Dark One walked back to the door which was the only source of light and said "You remind me of my Mary... she was happy to but the world took her happiness away. A silly accident took away her sight and she lost all will to live because she couldn't see the world she loved so much and we couldn't get surgeries to help her so she just let herself go. So as you can see" The Dark One took out a picture and yelled before leaving "She was also left in the DARK!" Peach sat in the pitch black room with nothing to see or hear. But the one thing that lit her spirit was the thought that Mario would come and rescue her like he always has.

Back outside the five had developed a plan. First since Wario and Waluigi always had bob-bombs handy they would blow a hole in one of the castle walls. Then the four plumbers would go inside, split up, look for Peach and then high tail it out there. The plan was set in motion and as Waluigi lit the fuse for the bob-bombs Daisy walked over to Luigi and said "In case anything happens" She then kissed Luigi on the cheek and the green clad plumber sparked as though he had just found as star power. Daisy said before the bombs blew up "I just wanted to do that you know in case we all end up dying" Luigi lost his happy expression and said quietly "That fills me with confidence" The bob-bombs then blew up and the four plumbers ran inside and headed off in opposite directions. Daisy waved to them as they left and decided to get to a safer distance. She walked a little ways away from the castle and suddenly a fat purple star appeared in front of her and said "It's not going to be safe down here soon. Come with me" The purple star presented a launch star and said "Just walk into it and spin" Daisy replied in a confused tone "Okay" she did as the purple star instructed and was shot away to the comet observatory.

Back in the castle Mario ran and ran constantly opening and closing doors. He had never remembered Bowsers castle being so big. Mario turned a corner and ran straight into Bowser. The koopa king then grabbed Mario ad proceeded to hall him away as the plumber struggled.

Waluigi also ran around looking for Peach and as he passed one door he heard a flush. Wario then exited whistling with a newspaper in his hand. Waluigi stared at him with a puzzled look on his face as Wario asked "What? Waluigi sighed and turned to open another door and to the surprise of both of their surprise the room was filled with gold and jewels. Both of their jaws dropped at this sight and they were about to rush in when Luigi ran by them at a blazing speed and the rush of wind that followed him closed the door. Wario then immediately opened the door again but the room was now empty. Wario yelled "Oh come on!" Wario then slammed the door and opened it again and again hoping for the room of riches to appear but instead saw the room with Peach in it but Wario was far to upset at the time to notice this and shut the door again. Peach screamed "You've gotta be kidding me!" Waluigi then smacked Wario in the head for missing the princesses room and they began to open the door continuously and every time they saw something even more random than before.

Mario continued to struggle as Bowser carried him to the throne room. Mario was then thrown to the ground and slid to the Dark Ones feet. Mario instantly got back up and attempted to attack the Dark One but he was immobilized by the Dark Stars. The Dark one raised his hand expecting the Dark Star to come to him but it didn't The Dark One yelled "Where is the Star!" he suddenly calmed back down and said "So you are the famous Mario. I believe you are rather fond of one of my prisoners. Perhaps this insult of not presenting me with the star means you would rather have her die" Mario stared angrily at him and Bowser said "Their are others" The Dark One said in an annoyed tone "I know their are others. Most likely they don't have the stars as well. Lets take a look shall we" The Dark One created a screen and with it they could see all of the plumbers and took notice of Luigi and said "Well look at your brother he certainly is opening all lot of doors what say you about us letting him find what he's looking for" Luigi could be seen opening a door and suddenly said "Princess I found you" The Dark one then said "Well I guess we should do something before they get away right Super Mario" The two vanished in a purple cloud of smoke.

Mario then appeared in the doorway of the room where Peach and Luigi were in and Mario ran to Peach and hugged her and she said with tears in her eyes "Oh Mario I knew you'd save me" Suddenly the Dark One appeared in the doorway and shot a bolt of lightning at Mario. Mario fell to the ground. Peach screamed and Luigi enraged by the attack attempted to attack the Dark One but he was simply suspended him in the air. The Dark One looked at Peach and said to the crying Princess "You see. Pain and hardship is all life has brought you" Peach screamed at the Dark One "Life didn't do this you did!" Suddenly Wario and Waluigi (who had finally found the princesses room again) were standing in the doorway and Wario was about to close it again but Waluigi stopped it with his hand in from he yelled out "Oh son of toadstool" The two then looked at the hooded figure and the three others in the room and Wario burst out saying "Get him!" The two tackled the Dark One who was to stunned by what was happening to stop them. Wario picked up Mario and the five of them ran back towards the hole they had blown through the wall.

To Be Concluded


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bigger Bad Guy

The four ran through the halls frantically with Wario carrying Mario. Every corner they turned the Dark One was suddenly there. The four finally saw the hole they had made but the Dark One blocked their path. Waluigi then opened one of the several doors and the group ran through it. Suddenly they appeared in the comet Observatory library. The group closed the door and then opened it again to make sure the Dark One couldn't follow them. Waluigi opened it and a mop fell out onto his head. Rosalina and Daisy entered and Daisy asked "How did you guys get here?" Rosalina explained "Well you see the Dark Ones power can create teleporters to almost any other door in existence. I suppose that they just happened to open the door that led back here by pure dumb luck" Waluigi interrupted "Dumb luck! No way Waluigi saved the day totally on purpose" The group then took notice of the injured Mario and Luigi asked "What do we do?" Daisy then suggested "Maybe someone should give him mouth to mouth" They all looked over to Peach who would be the most appropriate choice but she said "I'm afraid I wouldn't know how" Waluigi then yelled out "Wario knows how" Wario then grabbed Waluigis nose and growled angrily at him. Waluigi shook loose and Daisy asked "Well what are you waiting for Wario go on lock lips" This statement didn't help Wario at all but he unwillingly got down on his knees and attempted to give Mario mouth to mouth... but right before they came in contact Mario woke up. Wario proceeded to try and revive the already revived Mario and the red clad plumber let out a smothered "Oh Nooooooo!" Wario suddenly realized that Mario was up and immediately pulled back and bumped into Waluigi who then bumped into a bookcase and several books then fell on his head. Rosalina waved her wand and the books were put back into place and she said "So does the Dark One have the stars now?" Daisy then answered "Nope (she takes out the Dark Stars) our little ruse worked" Rosalina then asked for the stars and said "Now its time we put these infernal stars where no one will ever get them again" Rosalina then walked out of the room leaving the group in the library.

Back at the castle the Dark One was furious (but you really couldn't tell due to his face being covered by a hood). He looked out the window and looked closely and saw the faintest trace of a familiar and very annoying structure. He spotted the comet Observatory and watched as it slowly moved away from the castle no doubt carrying his stars along with it. He knew that with Peach being on the ship he couldn't go attack it by himself. He looked over at his partially zombiefied servant and called to him and as he approached he asked "Bowser can you fly?" Bowser replied "No Master?" The Dark One then said in a sly tone "Then we'll have to do something about that now won't we" The Dark One placed his hand on Bowsers head and he was surrounded by a bright purple light.

The group had started reading some of the books in the library. Luigi and Daisy read a book about two people with very different personalities falling in love (nothing familiar about that now is there) Mario read a book about cooking while Wario and Waluigi read a joke book while Peach sat silently thinking about the Dark Ones situation and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him a little bit. Suddenly they heard a loud roar and ran out to the observation deck and watched in horror as Bowsers castle was ripped apart from the inside. Out of the debris a constantly growing monstrous looking Bowser (very similar looking to Giga Bowser)began to walk towards the group who were slowly moving away. The huge Bowser looked up and saw his target and began to walk towards them going miles with a single step.

Rosalina then began to increase the ships altitude but it was to late. Bowser reached up with his giant hand up and swiped at the observatory causing it to lose altitude rather than gain. The observatory was now closer to Bowsers face and the giant reptile shot a giant burst of fire at the observatory. Rosalina created a shield around the observatory before it was incinerated.

Wario let out a very girly scream at the sight of the giant Bowser and everyone looked at him for a moment before going to check on Rosalina. When they reached her Rosalina looked very tired and she explained why "Creating that shield takes a lot out of me, I can probably only make one more shield without killing myself" The group looked back over at the Giant Bowser and Mario noticed that the Dark One was riding on Bowsers head and was continuously shooting bolts of dark energy into his horns. Peach then said "It looks like the Dark One is having to continuously give Bowser his power" Daisy then said "Okay so if we can make him run out of juice to give to Bowser then Bowser would turn back into an annoying little turtle" Luigi then said "He's not a turtle he's a... I don't know what he is" Rosalina then interrupted the pointless conversation "I don't think you understand how much energy the Dark One has even with just two stars" Waluigi then suggested "What if we distracted him or something" Rosalina asked "How?" Wario then said "We could use Bob-bombs or some stink bob-bombs or some flash bang bob-bombs or..." Daisy then interrupted "What are you a two Bomb nuts or something?" Rosalina then burst out yelling "Can we please stay on topic!" Lubba then appeared and said "They could use one of the escape pods to fly around and distract Bowser" Rosalina dismissed the idea saying "The escape pods could never go fast enough, they would be killed before they could do anything" Luigi then said "Well we have to do something" Mario then looked at the huge Bowser and in his mind measured the odds of survival and said "Lets-a Go!"

Bowser reared his head back preparing for another blast of flame but before he did he noticed a small ship exiting the observatory. Bowser let loose his flame but missed the observatory and aimed for the smaller craft which he also missed.

In the escape pod the Mario, Waluigi and Luigi tried to hold on to something as Wario drove(he wasn't very good at flying).

Bowser then began to turn amd follow the fleeing little craft and shot another burst of fire.

Wario just barely manoeuvred out of the way of the flame and Luigi yelled "Be careful Wario he almost hit us" Wario yelled back "Shut Up I'm trying to drive this thing"

Back on the slowly moving comet observatory Rosalina said in a worried tone "I really hope they don't crash" Daisy then encouragingly patted her on the back and said "Don't worry one eye they'll make it" Rosalina groaned at this nick name. The three princesses watched as Bowser moved away from them. Peach thought to herself "Please be safe Mario"

The plumbers landed near a large forest and bailed out of the escape pod before it was fried. The plumbers then split up and ran into the forest. Bowser knelt down and began to search for them. The Dark One yelled at his servant "What are you doing the stars are on the observatory! Turn around this instant!" Bowser then grabbed the Dark One off of his head and through him away. Bowser then turned his attention back to the forest and attempted to fire another burst of flame but before he could burn the forest he shrunk back down to normal size. The plumbers then emerged and went to go check on Bowser who was now unconscious. The plumbers then went to check on their vehicle which was now nothing but a puddle of melted metal. Waluigi yelled "Well this is just great now we're stuck down here!" Mario looked around and saw some power blocks. Mario, Luigi and Waluigi struck the three blocks and power leaves came out. Wario was unhappy that their was no power up for him and concluded that Waluigi would have to carry him back. Mario and Luigi then began to fly back to the comet observatory as Waluigi struggled to carry Wario.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Careful where you throw your Boss

The three princesses watched as Bowser shrunk back down to normal size. Suddenly they heard a thud behind them and the most unlucky thing in the world had just happened. Bowser had thrown the Dark One on to the comet Observatory.

The princesses stared at the cloaked being for a moment in disbelief of what had just happened.

Daisy then yelled out "You gotta be kidding!"

The Dark One stood up and began to walk over to the princesses but Rosalina took a step forward and said "You have no power here Dark One"

The Dark One stopped and said "That's not true"

Rosalina turned back to the others and said timidly "I thought I could trick him"

Rosalina was suddenly blown back by a bolt of purple energy. Daisy and Peach then went to go help the now injured Rosalina. Daisy yelled at the Dark One "You big jerk, how could be so mean!"

The Dark One asked ignoring the question "Where are the Dark Stars?"

Peach stood up defiantly and yelled "You're not getting those stars"

The Dark One raised his hand and (in a Darth Vader type way) began to choke Daisy. The Dark One asked (more angrily this time) "Where are the stars?"

Peach looked up in fear and unwillingly went to go get the stars.

Rosalina attempted to fight back by stabbing the Dark One in the leg with her wand but this did nothing. The Dark One then kicked her away.

Peach returned carrying the stars and the Dark One held out one of his hands and the stars came to him.

The Dark One dropped Daisy who then gasped for air. The stars then started to circle the Dark One and the sky around them turned dark. The Dark One then said yelling seemingly to the world "Are you ready for your gift now world!"

The Dark Stars circled closer and closer together until they finally came together. The Dark Stars became one big Dark Grand Star. The sky all over the world began to go Dark.

In Sarasaland all the frantic citizens stopped to look up at the sky but then began running around in disarray, yelling "The world is ending! The world is ending!"

The people of the mushroom kingdom also began to worry but their main concern was still the safety of the princess.

In the bean bean kingdom the citizens simply assumed it was some kind of solar eclipse.

On Casano island no one even noticed due to all the lights of the casinos.

Dark purple energy flowed from the Dark One to the Dark Grand Star and they seemed to be connected. The Dark One then turned to look at Peach and said in a more sinister voice than before "Now nothing can stop me" The dark One then lifted up his hands at the princesses and said "Now lets give you your gift now shall we" The Dark One was then hit by a raccoon tail and fell to the ground.

Mario and Luigi landed and their respective love interests went to go hug them.

The Dark One quickly got back up and attempted to attack the four but suddenly Wario was dropped on him. Wario then got up off of the Dark One and Waluigi landed and the two high fived.

The Dark One moaned as he slowly got up and noticed that during the series of assaults on him he had dropped the Dark Star and it rested in between him and the group. Mario noticed this at the same time and the two rushed to grab it. Mario was instantly losing ground in the tug a war but gained more resistance after the other plumbers joined in. The Dark One strained to pull against the four but finally broke the star free and fell back. This caused his hood to fall off of his head and the group saw his true face. He had a disturbingly large frown on his face which was pale as snow, his eye were nothing but Black holes in his face and he had no hair. The Dark One quickly pulled his hood back on. And grabbed hold of his star and held it up and the whole observatory began to shake.

The dark One then was covered with a Dark Mist and through the mist his eye sockets turned red and he yelled "Now who wants their gift first"

He then fired a red bolt of energy at the plumbers which caused their power ups to disappear. The Dark One shot another bolt bolt at Mario but this time Peach jumped in the way and was struck by the bolt. Peach then screamed out in pain and collapsed. Mario ran to her but she lay motionless when she got to her. The others also went to go see Peach.

The Dark One readied to attack again but when he let loose another bolt of energy, to the Dark Ones surprise the bolt came back at him and blew him back. The Dark One looked to see a star powered Mario charging at him(remember the star power he found back on Yoshi island). Mario jumped on the Dark Ones head and grabbed the Dark star. Mario the through the star on the ground and stomped on it. This broke the star back into six stars which Mario also stomped which left them as nothing but dust.

Mario's star power then wore off and Wario "That was so cool... for a Mario brother at least"

The group then looked back at the Dark One who's black cloak started to turn grey as his power left him and with the last bit of his strength he charged at Mario but missed and fell off the observatory and fell hundreds of feet to the ground and right before he struck he said "Thank you"

Waluigi then looked over the edge as the sky began to brighten and said "Well he's dead"

The group then went to check on Peach. Mario knelt down and a tear fell from his face and landed on Peach who then suddenly said in an annoyed tone "Hey cut that out I'm trying to sleep!"

The group cheered for their friend who was perfectly fine. Rosalina then landed the comet observatory at Wario and Waluigis house and the two disembarked the craft but then quickly ran back on and Wario said "Wait since we helped we want to get kisses from the princesses"

Peach and Daisy looked over to Mario and Luigi and Daisy asked "What are they talking about?"

Luigi replied "Well you see the only way we could get them to help is we had to promise them they would get kissed by you two"

Peach and Daisy looked at them with annoyed looks on their faces. Waluigi sprayed some kind of breath freshener in his mouth and Wario brushed his moustache for a moment. Peach and Daisy unwillingly walked over to Wario and Waluigi and prepared to kiss them just as a voice yelled "Look deirs that purple punk who stole from da boss"

Two Piantas suddenly rushed onto the comet observatory and dragged Waluigi away yelling "No this is the worst possible time for this to happened. Daisy will you wait for me"

Daisy then said "Well that was close"

Wario was also about to get kissed when he was grabbed by Prince Peasly who then yelled triumphantly "Huzzah I have caught the Mario imposter who stole the treasure of the janitors closet"

Two guards appeared and dragged Wario away. Wario yelled "Noooo! I'll be back"

Rosalina then said in a confused tone "What just happened?"

Daisy replied "A near catastrophe"

Rosalina then flew the observatory back to the mushroom kingdom and let the four off at the castle. Rosalina thanked the Mario brothers and commended the princesses on their bravery during the situation. The comet observatory then began to fly away just as Toadsworth arrived.

The old toad frantically said to Daisy "Princess Daisy come quickly your kingdom is falling apart!"

Mario flagged down the comet observatory and the group flew to Sarasaland.

The group landed outside the castle of Sarasaland and then quickly went down to the town.

Daisy looked at the town where the citizens all were running around aimlessly. Daisy then stepped forward and yelled "HEY!" The entire town stopped and looked at Daisy who then continued "Smarten Up!" The town then went on in an orderly fashion.

Toadsworth then said "Well that was impressive"

Daisy then turned back to Toadsworth and yelled "Thank you!"

Toadsworth then ran behind Mario in fear.

Daisy then cleared her throat and said "Oh Sorry. I was kind of stuck in kingdom command mode"

The group all laughed at this and walked back to the comet observatory. The group then flew back and said their goodbyes to Rosalina and Lubba. The Comet Observatory then flew off into the sky.

Peach then cheerily said to the group "Well I think after an adventure like that we could all do with a little relaxation. What time is it now?"

Luigi pulled his sleeve back revealing a watch and answered "3:30"

Peach then joyfully clasped her hands together and said "Well what say you and Mario come back around 6 or so and we'll have ourselves a little victory celebration"

Mario and Luigi agreed to the time and went off to prepare themselves. Daisy and Peach then went inside to get things ready. While entering the castle one of the Toad servants asked "Princess where were you?"

Peach calmly replied "Oh I was just being kidnapped along with Daisy. It was one of those end of the world type things"

The Toad then said unconcerned with what had just been said "So a pretty average couple of Days"

To Be Concluded


	14. Chapter 14: The End

Chapter 14

Not Quite the End

Mario and Luigi arrived at the victory party and were congratulated for their bravery by Peach as they usually were after an adventure.

Luigi stood out on a balcony looking up at the stars and trying to imagine what things would have been like without them.

Daisy suddenly came up behind him and said "Well there's my hero"

Daisy then hugged Luigi and the green plumber said "Aw shucks I'm no hero. Mario was the one who actually stopped the Dark One"

Daisy pulled back and said sternly "Now don't say that. You are just as much of a hero as Mario, and in my opinion your more attracti..."

Luigi looked at Daisy and her face turned red. Luigi didn't know what to say after that but managed to say "Well I guess that after today you'll probably be going back to Sarasaland?"

Daisy said sadly "Yeah. You know I like visiting Peach but I do have to take care of my kingdom and it's even more difficult nowadays since my advisers say that I should try and find a husband"

Daisy leaned on the balcony and Luigi said "Well I guess having someone special would be nice but what people don't understand is that kind of stuff isn't something you can just force. You need to look for the people who bring out the best in you. But with some people I guess it just happens and Boom! then you're in an awkward situation"

Daisy then looked at Luigi and asked "Well has that kind of thing ever happened to you?"

Luigi hesitated and replied "Um... I'm not sure"

Daisy sighed and said before leaving "Well I guess I'll see you later?"

Luigi replied "Oh of course. Maybe I could come visit you in Sarasaland some time?"

Daisy replied while walking away "I'd like that"

Luigi then stood alone on the balcony as Mario walked up to him while eating a piece of cake.

Luigi asked "Hey bro do you think I might be in... love with Daisy"

Mario shrugged his shoulders and wiped his face with a handkerchief. Toadsworth then walked up to the plumbers and said "Well this is quite a little shin dig we have here now isn't it?"

Peach also stepped out on the balcony and said "Well what is everybody doing out here the celebrations inside. Oh and before I forget we're going to have a little fireworks show later so don't miss it"

Toadsworth then said "Oh I get it! The big evil man wanted to make everything dark so we're going to use fireworks to make the night bright"

Peach said "Yeah that makes sense ...but mostly it's just because fireworks are fun (peach then asks Mario) Mario would you like to dance?"

Mario replied "Let's ago"

As they walked away Toadsworth said to Luigi "When the heck are they going to get married? It really isn't princess like if Peach is always dancing around with someone she only seems to have a relationship with. So how are things going for you Luigi is their anyone special you would perhaps like to dance with?"

Luigi looked over to Daisy and quickly turned back to face Toadsworth and said "Uh I don't think so"

Toadsworth then patted Luigi on the back and asked "Oh Luigi when are you going to get over these strange fears? Just go over and ask for a dance it's easy"

Luigi then walked away from Toadsworth and began to make his way over to Daisy who was watching the dancing Toads.

She saw Luigi and smiled as he attempted to say "D..Daisy wo..would you li..ike to..."

Peach then called for everyones attention and said "Okay everyone we're about to get the fireworks started so lets all go outside"

Daisy then grabbed Luigi hand and said while dragging him away "Come on lets go watch the fireworks"

Outside the mushroom castle in the courtyard Luigi and Daisy sat on the bench that they had sat on when they were star gazing (remember the start of the story). They waited for the fireworks to start but nothing seemed to be happening. Luigi and Daisy went to go check on things with toads who were setting things up and saw that they had been tied up and their mouths had been covered by handkerchiefs which made their voices muffled.

Luigi asked "What happened!"

Daisy pulled a handkerchief off of one of the Toads and he said "Bowser took the fireworks"

Daisy asked "Which way did he go?"

One of the toads motioned at the Bowser sized hole cut through the hedges and Luigi ran through the hole as Daisy followed at a slower pace.

The hole led outside of the courtyard and Luigi followed Bowsers foot prints and soon caught up with the scaly fiend.

Bowser turned to face Luigi and began to say "Well if it isn't Lui..."

Luigi then jumped on Bowsers head and ground pounded on him which caused him to drop the fireworks.

Bowser rubbed his head and yelled angrily at Luigi "Why you little son of a Bi..."

Daisy (who had just caught up with them) then slapped Bowser and yelled "How dare you attempt to use such fowl language (she turns to Luigi) Luigi you saved the day ...or at least you saved the fireworks"

Bowser slowly walked away grumbling "I cant believe I got beaten by the consolation princess and the green dope"

Luigi and Daisy carried the fireworks back to the courtyard and the toads got them ready.

Luigi and Daisy then sat down back on the bench and watched as the fireworks went off and exploded in the air into shapes like mushrooms and fire flowers (you know basically any iconic Mario symbol)

Far away in a cell in the bean bean kingdom Wario could see the faint glow of the fireworks as well as Waluigi who was being prepared to be dumped into the ocean wearing cement shoes. (lets just assume they both get out of their situations).

Back at the castle the crowd oohed and awed at the fireworks. Daisy scooted closer to Luigi but this time Luigi also scooted closer to her and the two held hands as they watched the fireworks.

The next day the plumbers and Peach went to the train station to say goodbye to Daisy.

Peach and Daisy hugged as the train prepared to leave. Daisy shook Marios hand and then turned to Luigi and the green plumber held out his hand expecting a handshake but was met with a kiss on the lips. Daisy giggled and walked to one of her suitcases and began to pull something out. Luigi just stood there stunned at what had happened and Daisy came back carrying her driver and handed it to Luigi.

Daisy then said "You can hold on to this until I come back for the tennis tournament in a couple of months"

Luigi then watched as Daisy got on the train and waved to them through the window. Daisy blew Luigi a kiss and the plumber fell over as if hit by a huge wind. Mario then propped him back up. The train then began to leave the station as plumbers and Peach waved goodbye.

Luigi stayed at the station for a little while and suddenly jumped into the air and yelled "Whoo-Hoo!"

The End


End file.
